Heart Attack - Yullen
by Exposed0
Summary: Thus thats how Allen ended up in the bridge. With bloody knuckles and a mask on his face.


Why hello my lovelies! My one-Shot fans! Welcome to another feels trip ;)

By yours truly Exposed0

This is based off the song Heart Attack (Story name, so classy .-.) by Enrique Iglesias... Such a sad one :(

Disclaimer: DGM does (Totally) not belong to me in any way at all! And the song does not belong to me at all either.

Warnings: Rated T-M One sided Kanda x Alma, suicide thoughts, attempt suicide, and other stuff... Now

ENJOY!

* * *

_**loving you was easy**_

_**thought you'd never leave **_

_**me**_

_**yeah yeah**_

* * *

Why? I thought you loved me. Did I deserve this unhappiness? When did this happen? Were you tried of me? Did you get sick of being seen next to me? Was it my appearance? The way I talked? The way I acted? What exactly was it? Even I don't know.

why? Why I ask myself. Why am I standing on the edge. Do I really deserve to die because of him? The jump is so huge that I'll probably die on impact. One nudge of my foot and it all ends. Why? Why am I asking my self these questions. Why? Why do I keep repeating "WHY?"

"WHY!" The young man yelled out into nothingness as cars zipped up and down the bridged highway. "Why would you do this to me!" he whispered out.

* * *

_**Wrapped Around my finger**_

_**see ya when I see ya**_

_**yeah yeah**_

* * *

~Memories~

"See I told you that you'd like it here!" The young man yelled out to his dance partner as they swayed to the upbeat music. "tch, you actually think I like this shitty place, moyashi?" He question out to his lover. "Well obviously!" He whispered into his ear before giving it a nip and backing up with laughter in his eyes. "Don't do that!" The older man snapped out as anger flashed through his eyes. The younger mans eyes feigned innocence as he batted his eyes to him. "What ever could you mean Kanda?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" He snapped out once again before a smirk took up his face as he couldn't hold in his fake anger. "Told You!~" he whispered out to him. "Told you!~" he said again as the song changed to a slow one as Kanda pushed him closer to his body. "So you did, so you did." He said before kissing the young man, right below his lips for him to be craving for more. "Kanda~" he whined out and the older knew that he fell for the bait that he set up. "What?" He muttered out with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't 'What' me! You know exactly what I want and I want it right now!" He growled out to him while pulling his head town to meet half of his face before becoming one in a fury of passion.

"Sink, Line and Hook" Was what the older thought with a smirk.

* * *

**_ Now I'm hearing around_**

**_that you been running _**

**_around _**

**_I didn't think i'd miss you_**

**_now I'm feeling like a fool_**

**_ooh ohh_**

* * *

~Memories~

"Whoa! The buildings are so huge!" The white haired man said out with a hint of surprise in his voice. "No the buildings are small! Of course there huge, idiot!" His partner yelled out to him before rolling his eyes and walking onward into the new state that they moved to. Then the words processed through Allen's mind as he yelled out; " I'm not an idiot! You're the idiot! Idiot!" As they continued to explore and get things settled in, the white haired man was taking pictures of the things that shocked him and made him happy.

The place that they moved too was like a art paradise. Every wall that you looked at had so much spray paint art, words, everything you can imagine. Allen felt like a professional photographer as he took the pictures, he would even catch some of Kanda as the older man yelled at him to delete them. He wouldn't. After all, those were precious memories of their friendship and love together.

* * *

**_It hit me like a heart attack_**

**_when you finally left girl_**

**_i thought I'd never want you back_**

**_but I don't wanna live in a world without_**

**_you_**

* * *

~Memories~

"Give it to me!" Kanda yelled out the idiot moyashi who apparently Locked himself in their restroom with his precious hand me down sword that ran in his family. "I swear if you don't open this door I will break it down my self Allen!" He said his name! Allen started panicking as he heard the older man count down from ten to zero. "Ten!" What was he thinking! Trying to catch his attention by stealing the sword! "Nine" oh right! He wasn't thinking at all! No he wasn't, he just wanted Kanda's attention! "Eight!" Maybe it wasn't a good idea?! Obviously it wasn't! He can never get anything right!

"Seven!" Oh fudge! Come on think! Think! You're not dumb! You graduated high school and collage! Thinking of an idea should just be like the breeze! "Six!" Oh! Maybe he should- "Five!" What the- No! He's counting down faster! That lousy cheater! And to think he believed him that Kanda did everything equally. There was nothing equally about that counting! "Four!" Okay, just calm! Act calm and collected and when he knocked that door down, act cool and he'll be caught off guard, yeah I like that! "Three!" On a second thought maybe something else to distract him!? Like making his favorite food? Letting him call him names just for a hour? "Two!" Augh! He's so close! Too close for his liking! Slow down! "One!" He was now full out panicking! He was pacing back backing and forth in the restroom with a agitated and scared look. "One!" NOOOOOOO!

"ZERO!" The door was banged down, Allen looked up, threw Kanda's sword as the man caught it in a clumsy way. Then Allen dashed past his semi angry looking lover and into their room before pushing the bed with all his strength against the door. It was a moment of piece and quiet before Kanda was banging against the bedroom door. "Allen! wheni move that bed-"

"HA! Good luck...Yuu!" He snickered out.

"Why you- When I get my hands on you, I'll-

"LALALALALALALA"

"Rape you-"

"LALALALALALALA"

"Hard against-"

"LALALALALALALA"

"Floor and-"

"LALALALALALALA"

"MO-YA-SHIIIII!"

* * *

_**I don't want to live in a world without you**_

* * *

~Memories~

"How long is this going to fucking take!" The angry man growled out in anger as he paced around the empty subway. "Well, considering that you said...and I quote, 'Moyashi! Hurry or well be late!' And my name is not moyashi but Allen you idiot!" He said to the older man. "Look moyashi-" he got cut off. "Not my name!" A sigh was soon heard after. "Anyway, considering that your shorter than me, you'll be called moyashi. Now until you get taller than, so not gonna happen, I'll call you by your given name! Now shut up." Then it was silence before some face planted the ground and snickering was heard. Another few moments of silence passed by when the man slowly got up and turned to his moyashi with a Death glare. "Do you want to die early?!" A smirk was seen.

"well actually...actually I don't want to die anytime soon because I have to-umf!" Allen was practically kissing the floor as he layed in shock from what just happened. He layed there trying to figure out how he gotten on the floor while he was sitting on the bench. Well then, it appears that a cocky 'samurai' was behind this as he looked up to see his back facing him. Allen crackled in glee as he pulled his beautiful hair. "Why-" the sound of the train was heard as it came near them. Once it stopped, Allen took a risk as he kissed his lover and ran into the train with a smile on his face. Kanda just stood there as some people flooded out of the train before a gleam was see in his eyes and Allen now had a worried look from that.

"Moyashi, you'd wish that you never did that."

Allen could of sworn that Kanda was there's reincarnation of the devil himself.

* * *

_**Never really noticed **_

_**all the little things you did**_

_**you did**_

* * *

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't! Allen walked out of the apartment complex with a unreadable face. Did he actually believe that his worst nightmare was happening in real life?! After all those years of being together? He just couldn't. He just kept on walking as he bumped into people without a care in the world. He continued walking, walking into who knows where. Walking away from life itself, away from those memories, everything that he had and owned. Everything would be better if he- more people were pushed out of the way as they looked at him with a weird look. Tch, not like he cared! He justed wanted to disappear. Disappear with the wind as it traveled all over the world. He just...he just couldn't believe it!

* * *

_**Never bought you roses**_

_**always was around my **_

_**friends**_

_**my friends**_

* * *

He kept walking forward when he thought of it once again.

Kanda's naked back against the entrance to the door and- a honking car interrupted him as he ignored the angry driver and kept walking on without a care. What did he have now? He didn't have Kanda, his friends were who knows where in the world. His mentor took his pet kitten because of some problems. He...HE BASICALLY HAD NOTHING IN LIFE! He held in the tears and walked some more as happy memories waltz into his mind, playing like movies behind his closed eyelids. "Burn it all." He whispered as the movie was ruined from the flames. "Just burn it all." He said as the everything fell apart. Now, now they were just ashes, ashes in the wind as the were carried away to gosh knows where, away from his mind, away from his heart...and...and away from his broken heart.

Away he went as-well.

Away into the big world.

* * *

_**And now I'm hearing around**_

_**that you been running around**_

_**i didn't think I'd miss you**_

_**now I'm feeling like a fool**_

_**ooh ohh**_

* * *

Away he went, without knowing he walked into the next city over. As he continued to walk, something caught his line of sight. It was the-

~Memories~

"Oh! Look at the pretty flowers! They never had these in England did they Kanda!" His question wasn't answer for the man was looking at some silver roses. He walked closer to inspect them when the smell hit him tenfold. "They smell so nice." He whispered out as he softly picked if up and twirled around his fingers. "So pretty." He whispered out when he caught his lover starring at him with a sincere look. "What?" He said and that snapped him out of it.

"Let's go moyashi." He said and walked away from the store. "Ah, but Yuu! I wanted a silver rose-" the answer to his whining was right in his face. It was a silver rose in his lovers hand. He just stared at it with shock face when- "Aren't you going to take it idiot?" He looked away and blushed and Allen smiles at the embarrassed look on his face. "Of course Yuu!"

He took the rose and-

"BURN IT ALL!" The memory shattered like it was a delicate piece of class falling into the clear floor.

* * *

_**It hit me like a heart attack**_

_**when you finally left me girl**_

_**i thought I'd never want you back**_

_**but I don't want to live in a world without **_

_**you**_

* * *

He smiled a bittersweet smile and continued walking. He walked and walked when another place caught his attention. It was the o-

~Memories~

"Whoa! Look at the water! It's so clear!" Allen squealed out as the water splashed against the rocks and sprayed some salty water on him. "Oh I just want to dive in and swim around without a care in the world." He said to himself as looked up and smiled at Kanda. The man just 'tch'd' him and sat on the rocky coast line. "No swimming." Allen pouted and crossed his him arms before laying on the smooth rock they were on. " Well can we stay here until sunset? It's so pretty when the sun is disappearing behind the ocean.

"Yes we can stay" and stayed they did. They spent the whole day in each other's arms with peaceful smiles when they-

They-

They-

They-

They-

Allen ruined that memory like when a projector would repeat the word over and over again as it caught flames and burned away into nothing as-well.

* * *

_**I don't want to live in a world without you**_

* * *

~Now from the beginning~

When Allen got home the first thing he did was put his keys on the table. He stood there and stretched all the sore muscles. He yawned a bit and looked out the window he was facing. It was still light outside as the sun clearly bounced into the apartment. He turned around, opened his mouth before shutting it in shock. He looked at the couch and floor and stood there.

* * *

_**I don't want to live in a world without you**_

* * *

He just couldn't believe it. There was clothes all over the living room. Form shirts to everything except the pants. He inspected them and got up. He dreaded going into the room. He dreaded for what he was going to see. So he calmed down as he mask made an appearance. After ten years of that mask disappearing it finally reappeared. After Kanda made him see the world in a whole new world, he even opened up his heart to him.

Then, then he made his decision...he was going to walk into the room.

* * *

_**Never should have let you slip away **_

_**living in a world that's turned to grey**_

_**little did I know it hurt so bad**_

_**cause it hit me like a heart attack...**_

* * *

When he walked in, the first thing he saw was the messing bed. Then he looked up some more and saw Kanda's bare back. He walked in some more when the back stiffened and tuned around. He stood there and watched Kanda turn his face. As he did, another face appeared from underneath his lover; Ex-Lover actually. Then as the face was revealed Allen's mask turned to hatred.

* * *

_** When you finally left me girl**_

_** I thought I'd never want you back**_

_**but I don't want to live in a world **_

_**without you**_

* * *

Allen was angry. As Kanda stood up and stood to the side of the bed, the other man got up and looked up. When the man stood, Allen launched himself and beat him up. All he saw was red as he beat the living hell out of him. He heard Kanda growling at him to stop but Allen wanted to get a few more good punches before he got up.

* * *

_**I don't wanna live in a world without you **_

* * *

Allen through in some more punches and got up. He spitted to the side. "Asshole" Allen wasn't a person who cussed but it pissed him him off so bad that Kanda would do this behind his back. Even though he was bottom, it still pissed him off that Kanda would go to someone else to fuck. They were lovers weren't they?! They weren't lovers anymore huh?!

* * *

_**I don't wanna live in a world without you**_

* * *

Then Allen backed up from the bruised man and looked at Kanda with a calm but still angry face. "ALLEN!" He roared out but Allen flipped him off and backed up some more. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Kanda had a look of surprise. "W-What!" He spat out. " I hate you fucking guts! I hate you! I hate you!" He yelled out to him!

* * *

_**I don't wanna live in a world without you **_

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my house then Allen!" Kanda yelled out. "Gladly Asshole!" He turned around and walked away. Walked away and didn't get his keys or anything important that he might need because he's going to start a new life. A new life in this messed up world.

* * *

_**I don't wanna live in a world without you **_

* * *

As he walked out Allen wrapped up his knuckles. They stung but it was all worth it. Allen calmed down some from what happened as the shock hit him some more. "Oh god, what did I do?" Then he made up his mind and ran! He was going to kill himself. He was going to make Kanda regret that he ever broke up with him or cheated on him. He was going to die and no one would care. No one would notice that one person just went missing off the face of the world. Maybe they would just assume that he ran away, ran away from everything but in reality, he was going to commit suicide.

* * *

_**Now I'm hearing around**_

_**that you been running around**_

_**i didn't think I'd miss you**_

_**now I'm feeling like a fool**_

_**ooh ohh**_

* * *

Thus thats how Allen ended up in the bridge. With bloody knuckles and a mask on his face. He stepped closer when he felt a presence behind him. He didn't want to turn and look. He didn't want to see his face. He didn't want to do anything related to that man. He just wanted to move on but he couldn't It hurt so much for him. So much that he stepped away from the bridge.

* * *

_The End~_

_Well that's the end of this one-Shot, not that much feels but for me it was! Oh Allen!_

_I'm sorry that they seem OOC to some people, sorry again._

_but I hoped you guys enjoyed it~_

_Merry X-Mas to everyone, I would of posted this on Christmas but I wouldn't have time at all. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry ALLEN! _

_*Crys*_

_~Exposed0_


End file.
